


Number Three - Trauma

by TheOriginalUnoriginal



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalUnoriginal/pseuds/TheOriginalUnoriginal
Summary: Just more lovey nonsense about my partner.





	Number Three - Trauma

Her head is turned, buried into the safety of her pillow. Her body twisted, shifted away from me, a barrier protecting her from the intimacy of vulnerability. Everything is quiet, aside from intermittent sniffling as she tries to breath herself calm.

“I’ve never told anyone details,” she tells me. “I’ve never talked about in in all the years since it happened.” 

I place my hand on her back, hoping the sensation of my skin against hers communicates what I am trying to say. “You are so fucking strong. You are more than your memories. You are a gift to everyone who knows you” I repeat in my mind, hoping that the gentle brushes of my palm up and down her lower back are able to communicate what I know what she wouldn’t hear if I said it aloud.

I have seen her cry many times before, and she has told me each one of them, “You don’t want to deal with this.” Insisting time and time again that she is a burden I must carry if I continue to choose to love her. But I do choose to love her, because I know that beneath her anguish and pain is beauty and empathy and passion and the wounded soul of someone truly good. I will gladly help to lift this weight, knowing that it will help us get where we’re going faster, together.

She is mine, and I will love every part. Taping together her shattered confidence, laying the mortar as she rebuilds her self worth brick by brick. It is work I will gladly slave away at, knowing that whatever we create, we create together.


End file.
